


The Love That Dare Not Purr Its Name

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic star-crossed love of Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris.  Will the brave Crookshanks win Mrs. Norris' heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Dare Not Purr Its Name

It was a dark and stormy night. Crookshanks stood in the hallway, waiting for a glimpse of his true love, the beauteous Mrs. Norris. Oh, if only Mrs. Norris knew of the feelings stirring within his heart! Within his mouth he held a gift he hoped to use to win her heart, a gift he hoped summed up all of his tender feelings for her: a half-dead mouse.

She was approaching! He could smell her. But she had HIM with her.

Crookshanks stifled a hiss. Mrs. Norris lived with Argus Filch, and the human thought Crookshanks wasn't good enough for her. Crookshanks supposed he couldn't blame Filch--no one was good enough for Mrs. Norris, really--but he was an obstacle to the love that dare not purr its name!

His heart beat powerfully within his chest. How would he deliver his gift with Filch there?

Mrs. Norris paused, and sniffed delicately. "What is it?" Filch asked her.

She looked at him. He thought he heard violins playing in the distance, but perhaps it was just the soft squeaking of the nearly-dead mouse twitching between his teeth. The universe slowed, stopped...

"You, there!" Filch said. "Back to the Gryffindor dormitory with you! Shoo!"

Bravely, Crookshanks stepped forward and dropped the mouse. Mrs. Norris caught it, and began to feast delicately on its tender underbelly. Lovely.

"Go on," Filch said.

Crookshanks' and Mrs. Norris' eyes met. There was a promise in her eyes, a promise of love to come, so he turned and went back to the dorm where his human lay sleeping, his entire body light with hope.


End file.
